Ricito de bronce y los tres pervertidos
by mr-nadie
Summary: One-short y parodia del cuento "Ricitos de oro". En un bosque perdido, vivían tres amigos, a los cuales llamaban "Bad Touch Trio". El grupo en cuestión un día salió y en la casa entró un joven mirón. Se había perdido por jugar a las escondidas, y sólo buscaba llenar su barriga. ¿Cómo saldrá Lovino de esta?


**Esto es una parodia del cuento "Ricitos de oro y los tres ositos" con personajes de Hetalia, y por razones obvias, no seguirá completamente el hilo argumental de este.  
**

 **Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya**

 **...o...o...o...**

En un bosque cercano a un pueblo, vivían apartados de la sociedad tres amigos los cuales siempre salían a todos lados juntos. Debido a su carácter poco ético para algunos, los hacían llamar "los pervertidos", y toda persona trataba de mantenerse alejada de ellos, mas todas las habladurías eran nada más que farsa. Bueno, no todas, pero ya me entendéis.

Un buen día, los tres pervertidos decidieron salir a tomar algo mientras se le enfriaba la comida.

-Vamos, queridos. Hace mucho que no salimos por ahí.

-No sé, Fran. Últimamente estoy amodorrado. No me apetece…

El francés, un rubio con barba de unos días y una característica personalidad lasciva, abrazó a su amigo, metiéndole la mano por la camiseta. Increíblemente, el español no se dio cuenta del toqueteo. Realmente, nunca lo hacía.

-Venga…- Insistió- Sólo será una cerveza, mientras esperamos a que se nos enfríe la comida… Pago yo

Antonio, el chico el cual estaba siendo medio abusado sexualmente, vio hacia el tercero, que en todo ese rato había estado admirándose al espejo.

-¿Tú que dices, Gil?

-¡La cerveza es asombrosa! Casi tanto como yo.

Y no era de extrañar. Tras él mismo, la cerveza era su gran amor, y si encima era gratis, no iba a rechazar semejante proposición.

-Está bien, pero no tardemos mucho o se nos quedará congelada la comida, y sabes que no me gusta comer la paella fría…

-Para algo tenemos microondas- El francés se rio mientras le acariciaba el pecho por debajo de la camiseta-. Venga. Vámonos.

Los tres amigos pervertidos salieron de allí, dejando la casa vacía. Como vivían lejos del resto de gente, no se molestaron en cerrar con llave.

* * *

Mientras, un joven el cual se había perdido jugando al escondite con su hermano menor, vagaba sin rumbo por el bosque.

-¡Estúpido Feliciano! ¡Juro por los tomates que voy a dejarle la cara hecha un cromo cuando lo pille!

No era la primera vez que le pasaba. Hacía como cerca de un año, había terminado en la ciudad de enfrente, atravesando todo el bosque andando. Al menos dio con su hermano, el cual también se había perdido. Un amable e irritante español les había ayudado a volver.

El joven en cuestión se llamaba Lovino, un malhumorado chico el cual tenía un curioso rizo en su cabeza y los ojos color miel. Su personalidad no era tan melosa como sus ojos, ya que siempre que podía criticaba cualquier error a su parecer soltando todas las palabrotas que se le pasaran por la cabeza.

Llegó a un claro en donde vio la gran caseta de los tres pervertidos y decidió pasar de largo, hasta que escuchó sus tripas gruñir con tanta fuerza que le habían asustado al no saber de dónde venía aquel sonido. Con algo de temor y vergüenza, llamó a la puerta, sin obtener resultados. Se pensó dos veces el volver a llamar, ya que quizás los que vivían ahí podían ser los depravados de los cuales le habían advertido, mas el hambre le movió más que miedo. Tras un periodo de espera, le dio una pequeña gran patada a la puerta, maldiciendo todo lo maldecible por su mala suerte. La puerta se abrió tras aquel empujón, dándole paso libre al italiano, el cual sin dudarlo un segundo entró. Si la casa estaba vacía, nadie le haría nada, y podría comer lo que le viniera en gana. La culpa era de los descuidados dueños los cuales se habían dejado el lugar sin cerrar.

Pasó hasta llegar a la cocina y notó el agradable olor que procedía de la mesa. Se acercó a la comida y degustó con los ojos las delicias que tenía frente a él. Un delicioso plato con paella, ratatouille y… espera. ¿Eso eran salchichas con puré de patatas? Puso cara de asco ante el plato y se acercó al que era francés con curiosidad. Nunca había probado esa comida en especial. Con el tenedor que había cerca, cogió un poco y lo observó bien. Realmente olía que daba gusto, y parecía tener tomate. Lo probó, arrepintiéndose al momento. Con asco, escupió en el plato. Estaba demasiado condimentada. No eran verduras con especias, eran especias con verduras. Si es que la comida francesa siempre había tenido mucho condimento. Con ojos rogantes vio al plato que le quedaba. Malo sería que un poco de arroz con carne y marisco supiera mal. Como se había imaginado, estaba bastante bueno. Dejó el plato completamente limpio y buscó algo más para robar, quiero decir, comer sin permiso en casa ajena y luego no reponer. Cogió todas las galletas que pudo y se las llevó a la salida, mas le entró sueño de pronto. Se lo pensó un momento, pero no le quedó más opción. Si luego abusaban de él, sólo pediría que fueran gentiles.

Se dejó caer en la primera silla del salón que encontró, porque claro, la gente normal suele tener sofás y no sillas, pero parecía que esas personas preferían suprimir el sofá. Aquella silla parecía que la habían tallado en granito, y a mala leche porque era completamente desigual y dura. Se levantó con el ceño fruncido y le dio una patada a esta. La siguiente opción fue un puf bastante grande y lo suficientemente alto como para quedar a la altura del resto de muebles, o eso creyó porque con el paso de los minutos, se iba hundiendo más y más hasta llegar a un punto en el que tuvo que tirar el puf a un lado o no era capaz de salir de aquella muerte por asfixia. Algo exasperado y preguntándose quiénes podían tener unos gustos tan extraños para unos malditos asientos, se sentó en la mecedora que quedaba. Se durmió prácticamente al momento, pero por cosa del sueño, se dejó caer hacia delante, consiguiendo que la mecedora también fuera con él y terminó uno en el suelo y la otra volcada.

Lovino chilló como un gorrino en el día de la matanza debido a la desesperación de no poder descansar en ningún sitio. Aquella comida lo había adormecido demasiado y el hecho de no poder descansar le estaba alterando de una manera poco normal.

Vislumbró a lo lejos unas escaleras las cuales llevaban al piso de arriba. Para él le indicaban el camino al cielo. Subió pesadamente y entró en la primera habitación que encontró. Estaba todo demasiado ordenado y había espejos por prácticamente todos lados. Había algo que le incomodaba de esa habitación (Quizás el hecho de ser observado por mil y un Lovinos diferentes). No obstante, pasó al interior y se dejó caer en cama, pero se arrepintió al momento al notar que el propietario del sitio era el mismo que el de la silla, ya que ni un maldito diamante superaba esa dureza.

Se levantó lleno de hastío y entró en la siguiente habitación. Esta estaba decorada con un par de posters de chicas o chicos en ropa interior, además de tener un espejo en el techo, justo en el sitio encima de la cama. Aquella casa era la de los pervertidos del bosque, de eso estaba seguro. Con ligero miedo, se tumbó encima del colchón y cerró los ojos. Era muy cómoda. Cuando comenzaba a sentir que caía rendido, pasó la mano por la almohada, la cual parecía impregnada en una zona con algo que hizo saltar del susto al pequeño italiano. Era… No, no, no. Lovino comenzó a tratar de limpiarse la mano con las sábanas de forma desesperada pero alguna zona también estaba manchada con ese líquido. Comenzó a sollozar del asco profundo que sentía y salió de allí hacia el baño.

Se sintió tan sucio que se metió en la ducha con ropa incluida, encogido en el suelo embaldosado de esta. Nunca más volvería a entrar en esa habitación. Se balanceó un poco sobre sí mismo, autocompadeciéndose, mas notó como su sueño volvía y no le quedó más remedio que ir a la última habitación que le quedaba.

Pasó de secarse siquiera y entró, algo aterrorizado por la sorpresa que podría llevarse. La habitación estaba algo descuidada, con la cama deshecha y un par de libros fuera de las estanterías, ropa sobre la silla de ordenador y una maceta con una planta de tomates al lado de una ventana lo suficientemente grande como para sacar la cabeza. Era demasiado normal… Incluso más que su propia habitación.

Lleno de desconfío, se acercó a la cama y movió las sábanas agarrando una zona con la punta de sus dedos. Estaban limpias. Sin dilación se echó sobre el lecho, admirando lo mullido que estaba y lo bien que olía. No tardó ni un minuto en quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

Los amigos entraron en casa mientras discutían sobre qué país preparaba el mejor vino o si la cerveza era mejor que este.

El español fue con bastante prisa a la cocina, rezando a los cielos para que la comida no estuviera fría. Efectivamente, no estaba fría porque no había nada de ella.

-¿Dónde está mi paella? ¿Habéis sido vosotros?

Francis y Gilbert se encogieron de hombros.

-Toni, tesoro. Estuvimos contigo todo el tiempo.

-¡No jodas! Quien se comió tu paella escribió en mi puré "Que te den". ¿¡Pero quien se cree!? ¡Nadie toca mi asombrosa comida!

El chico de ojos verdes comenzó a reírse ante aquel comentario. El hecho de que su comida hubiese desaparecido ya le importaba un poco menos.

-A mí me ha escupido en la comida…- Comentó el francés tratando de sonar preocupado mientras no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa pervertida- Ha de estar por aquí. La paella tenía somnífero- Su respiración era cada vez más pesada y agitada. Realmente parecía… emocionado-. Habrá que ir a buscarle.

-¿Por qué tenía mi comida…?

Francis puso un dedo sobre los labios del confundido español y soltó un leve "Ssssh", dejándole claro que no buscaba contestar.

Pasaron a la siguiente habitación y admiraron el desorden que había.

-¡Mi _genialosa_ silla! ¡La ha abollado!

Eso sí había sido una proeza con lo dura que era la maldita silla.

-Y arrojado mi puf- El francés se rascó la barba-. Mira que tiene mala uva quienquiera que entrara.

Antonio levantó su mecedora del suelo y echó un rápido vistazo a la sala. No había nadie. Asintió e hizo un gesto a sus amigos con la cabeza, señalando las escaleras. Los otros le devolvieron el asentimiento y subieron, cada uno posicionándose frente a sus respectivas habitaciones. Contaron hasta tres y abrieron al mismo tiempo.

-¡No hay nadie aquí!

-Aquí tampoco. Qué decepción.

-Ni en esta. Qué raro… Las sábanas parecen mojadas.

Se acercó un poco más a la cama para así tocarla con la mano. Debajo de esta, Lovino aguantaba la respiración para no ser descubierto. Los había escuchado entrar. ¿Y quién no? Si gritaban más que una adolescente en una peli de miedo.

-¡Andará cerca!- Les dijo en voz alta Antonio, sentándose en su cama- Menos mal que se comió mi comida… Teniendo somnífero… ¿Para qué habría querido Francis hacer eso?

El italiano captó esas palabras.

-Menudo asqueroso pervertido…- Susurró inconscientemente Lovino desde el suelo.

Unos ojos verdes aparecieron poco después frente a él. El español había levantado las sábanas y estaba asomando la cabeza por debajo de la cama.

-¡Ahá!

El chico del rulo gritó tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que lo habrían escuchado en su casa. Los otros dos entraron la habitación debido el alboroto.

-¡Sal de ahí!

Antonio trató de sacar al italiano, el cual se encogió haciéndose una bola al fondo todavía bajo el colchón, quedando justo contra la pared. Parecía un gato asustado. Incluso trató de arañar al español el cual había alargado los brazos hacia él para intentar agarrarle.

-¡Aléjate de mí!

Finalmente, logró agarrar al menor y sacarlo de allí mientras trataba de ser lo menos bruto posible. Se giró sobre sí mismo, todavía agarrando el brazo de Lovino, para mirar que sus dos amigos habían estado grabando la escena con el teléfono móvil.

-Esto va a ganar muchas visitas en internet- El albino se rio fuertemente.

Francis dejó el teléfono apartado y se acercó al intruso con una mirada que poco inspiraba confianza.

-Hola, mi pequeño pastelito.

-¡No te acerques!- Se revolvió todo lo que pudo, tratando de librarse del firme agarre del español, mas no consiguió nada- ¡Ayuda!

-¿Qué hacías en nuestra casa?- Preguntó el chico de cabello color chocolate. Más que enfadado parecía curioso- ¡Espera! ¡Yo te conozco! ¡Hace tiempo te perdiste con tu hermano y te llevé a casa!

El italiano alzó ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa. Realmente sí que era el bastardo que le había ayudado aquella vez.

-¿Por qué no nos presentas?- El rubio estaba pegado ya a la espalda del español, frotándose un poco mientras miraba al italiano.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Soy Antonio, este de aquí Francis y el otro Gilbert.

-Lovino- Dijo secamente.

-¿¡Por qué entraste en casa!?- preguntó el albino desde el marco de la puerta a voz de grito- ¡Abollaste mi silla y estropeaste mi comida!

El joven del rizo le sacó la lengua con molestia y se cruzó de brazos. Antonio rio.

-¿Te has vuelto a perder?

-¿Por qué sino iba a estar en este bosque de mala muerte?

-Te acompaño a casa.

No lo dudó un segundo y dijo que sí. Cualquier cosa mejor que seguir en aquella casa de locos.

Cuando salieron, un viento frío hizo estremecer al joven italiano por tener todavía la ropa empapada. El moreno le tendió su chaqueta mientras mostraba su característica sonrisa.

-Oye, Lovi. ¿Por qué estás mojado?

-Toqué algo en la cama del pervertido de tu amigo y necesitaba limpiarme.

-¿Blanquecino y espeso pero líquido?

Lovino se encogió al recordar aquello. Había tocado…

-Sí.

-Ah. Es su cera para barba. Es un poco rara al tacto pero tiene buenos resultados- Comenzó a reírse- Venga, vamos. Te invito a algo calentito cuando lleguemos.

-¡Tendría que ser yo quien diga eso ya que vamos a mi maldita casa, idiota!

El español soltó otra risa cantarina ante el comentario del menor de ambos.

-Oye. Me gusta tu rizo.

-¿Qué? ¡Oye, no toques ahí! ¡CHIGIIII!

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Mi mano resbaló y, ups, Spamano de nuevo (Bueno, ¿realmente se puede considerar esto Spamano?) Un minuto de silencio por la silla caída de Gilbert. ¿A que la mayoría malpensó con la "cera de barba"? Mira que sois unos mentes sucias...**

 **Y ahí va el cuarto cuento versionado. Este ha costado bastante a la hora de versionar porque, vamos, la historia original es completamente absurda, pero bueno. No creo que haya quedado mal del todo.**

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado, y nos vemos!**


End file.
